Herbst
by Drick
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung zu meiner Geschichte "Vater".
1. Paris

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OCs sind mein Eigentum._

Herbst

Elisabeth Dunkel war mehr als erzürnt. Zuerst dieser aufgeblasene Dornholz der es wagte sie wie einen Gegenstand zu behandeln und dann noch die Szene die ihre Mutter ihr vor ihrem Urgroßonkel gespielte hatte als sie das eingebildete Ekel zum Teufel gejagt hatte. Sie hatte es satt und war aus der Wohnung gestürmt, aus dem Haus und solange durch die verwinkelten Gassen gelaufen, bis sie den magischen Teil der Stadt Paris verlassen hatte.

Der Herbst hatte bereits begonnen und das erste Mal seit sieben Jahren sollte sie nicht mit ihren Freundinnen in der kristallenen Empfangshalle von Beauxbatons sitzen und das obligatorische Festmahl genießen. Gerne hätte sie das Angebot ihrer Freundin Daphne angenommen und mit ihr um die Welt gereist doch ihre Mutter Katarina hatte andere Pläne mit ihr gehabte.

Diese hatte ihre Tochter bis dato immer irgendwie zu vereiteln gewusst doch die Zeit arbeitete gegen sie denn viele Erben reinblütiger, oder sonstiger Familien waren im Reich der 8 nicht übrig geblieben und ihre Mutter bestand darauf dass sie einen von diesen ehelichen sollte damit die Traditionen dieser geschundenen Zauberernation weiter bestehen konnten.

Für den Moment war sie allerdings entkommen und streifte durch eine der zahlreichen Alleen der Stadt. Der Herbst hatte bereits damit begonnen das Laub zu verfärben und hier und da segelte bereits ein Blatt zu Boden. Eine Horde von Schulkindern wanderte mit ihrer Lehrerin an ihr vorbei als sie einen kleinen Park erreichte an welchen ein Kaffee der Muggel grenzte.

Sie hatte nicht oft mit ihnen zu tun lebte sie doch mit ihrer Mutter bei ihrem Urgroßonkel Gregor tief in dem magischen Teil von Paris. Daher war sie erleichtert als sie beim Mustern ihre Geldtasche einen zerknitterten Franc Schein und ein paar Münzen gefunden hatte und entschloss sich eine heiße Schokolade zu gönnen.

Sie setzte sich an ein Fenster und genoss die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne und sah zu wie bereits herabgefallene Blätter von kleinen Windböen hin und her getragen wurden. Hin und wieder gingen Menschen vorüber doch es blieb an sich ruhig und Elisabeth genoss diese Stille. Plötzlich ging allerdings die Türe des Kaffees auf und jemand betrat das Lokal. Sie hörte die Stimme eines jungen Mannes der sich in schlechtem Französisch nach einer Straße erkundigte.

Der Klang weckte etwas in ihr, sie wusste nicht warum aber sie drehte sich langsam um und sah sich den Fragenden an der versuchte sich mit einigen Gesten verständlich zu mache. Er konnte nicht viel älter sein als sie. Rabenschwarze gelockte Haare, nicht zu groß etwas schlaksig. Er trug einen helleren Mantel und hatte einen Schal legere um die Schultern geworfen.

Der Kellner schien offenbar eine Karte zu holen und der junge Mann blickte sich ein wenig in dem Kaffee um. Er hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, nicht zu rund und nicht zu eckig, gerade richtig befand Elisabeth innerlich. Doch schließlich blieb sie an seine Augen hängen. Sie waren von blaugrauer Farbe und strahlten einen Glanz aus wie sie ihn bei noch niemand gesehen hatte. Ihm war offenbar aufgefallen, dass sie ihn sehr intensiv musterte und er wanderte, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, zu ihrem Platz herüber.

„Bonjour mademoiselle! » Begrüßte er sie in einem recht seltsam klingenden Französisch und setzte sich einfach unaufgefordert neben sie was Elisabeth im Moment überhaupt nicht störte. Die beiden sahen sich etwas länger an und schließlich stellte sich der Fremde vor; « Je m'appelle Adrian Wietner « "Bist du Deutscher?" Fragte Elisabeth. "Nein aus Österreich". « Ah ein Landsmann das ist aber selten". Rief sie heiter und er musste lachen;

„Na ich hab ein Glück da reise ich um die halbe Welt und treffe in Paris ausgerrechnet jemanden aus meiner Heimat". „Die halbe Welt also das ist doch etwas angeberisch!" Meinte Elisabeth leicht tratzend doch Adrian zog seinen kleinen Koffer herauf und zeigte ihr verschiedene Aufkleber die die Muggel den Touristen in jedem Land verkauften und in der Tat musste sie zugeben er war viel herumgekommen.

„Ist deine Familie damit einverstanden dass du so viel unterwegs bist?" „Na ja meiner Mutter wäre es recht wenn ich bald nachhause käme aber mein Vater meint ich soll mir die Welt anschauen solange ich jung bin". „Seit wann bist du unterwegs?" „Seit Mitte April ich war in Peru, Ecuador, Mexiko, Japan, China, Birma, Laos, Indien, Mozambique, Russland, Schweden, Portugal und jetzt bin ich eben nach Frankreich gekommen. Du kennst nicht zufällig die Rue de Durand?"

Elisabeth verengte ihre Augen und dachte sich; „ Das wäre zu gut um wahr zu sein". Bevor sie ihm antwortete; „Ja was willst du dort?" „Adrian reagierte jedoch ausweichend; „Ähm Nichts besonderes ich soll dort heute nur einen Freund treffen den ich im Juli in Mexiko kennen gelernt habe". Elisabeth versuchte nun ihm ein kleines Detail zu entlocken um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen, doch der junge Mann wich ihr geschickt aus und jedes Mal wenn sie dachte sie hätte ihn enttarnt zog er seinen Kopf wieder aus der Schlinge.

Der Wirt war inzwischen mit der Karte zurückgekehrt doch Elisabeth bedankte sich hastig bei ihm und sagte, dass sie Adrian selbst dorthin bringen werde. „So schlenderten sie schließlich gemeinsam durch die Alleen zur Rue Durand. Dort angekommen blickt er auf seine silberne Taschenuhr und fragte; „Darf ich dich nach Hause begleiten es ist nämlich noch ein paar Stunden hin bis mein Freund kommt?" „Ich glaube nicht dass das möglich ist?" „Warum?" „Ich lebe in einem ziemlich abgetrennten Viertel und die mögen Fremde nicht". Log sie. „Oh na gut hat mich gefreut dich kennen gelernt zu haben!" Klang Adrian ein wenig enttäuscht und drückte ihr zum Abschied überraschender Weise einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange was ihre sie leicht erröteten lies.

„Ich bin ja noch ein wenig länger in der Stadt wie wäre es wenn wir uns am Samstag wieder in dem Kaffee treffen würden". Schlug er vor als sie sich bereits ein paar Schritte entfernt hatte. „Gerne um die gleiche Zeit wie heute?" Rief sie er nickte und mit einem Lächeln bog sie in die nächste Seitengasse ab um zu dissaparieren. Sie hatte noch immer diesen leicht glückseligen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht als sie durch die Wohnungstür schritt und sich ihre Jacke abstreifte.

Die jung Hexe wanderte ein Lied summend durch den langen Korridor in Richtung Küche um sich bei den Hauselfen eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zu besorgen und setzte sich in Gedanken versunken in das Esszimmer um schließlich wieder aus dem zimmerhohen Fenster über die Stadt zu blicken. Wobei sie immer wieder an den Jungen denken musste den sie gerade getroffen hatte und sich nach einiger Zeit schließlich mit einem Grinsen eingestehen musste dass sie sich wohl verliebt hatte.

Elisabeth hing ihren Gedanken über den seltsamen Muggel weiter nach als plötzlich ihre Mutter erschien; „Wo bist du gewesen?" „Hier und dort? Kam die verträumt klingende Antwort. „Hier und dort geht das auch präziser?" Verlangte die Mutter. „Nein"; Kam es einsilbig zurück. Katarina schüttelte den Kopf; „Unwichtig wir haben viel zu erledigen nachdem du ja wieder einen Bewerber davongejagt hast". „Mama muss das denn sein wir leben doch nicht mehr im letzten Jahrhundert!"; protestierte Elisabeth doch die Mutter schnitt ihr das Wort ab;

„Deine Einwände kümmern mich jetzt nicht, und auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst ich will nur dein Bestes. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt in dein Zimmer gehst und deine besten Festroben heraussuchst Madam Lacroix hat uns zu dem Herbstball ihrer Familie, am Samstag, eingeladen und alles was Rang und Namen hat wird da sein. Vielleicht finden wir ja dort einen passenden Mann für dich".

Elisabeth stöhnte machte aber bei dem Blick, den ihre Mutter ihr zuwarf, keine Anstalten weiter zu wiedersprechen. Irgendwie würde sie sich dem Zangengriff schon entwinden und vielleicht traf sie auch ein paar bekannte Gesichter aus Beauxbatons immerhin war der Sohn von Madam Lacroix, Henry, ein paar Jahre über ihr auf die Akademie gegangen und war immer für jeden Spaß zu haben.

Doch gerade als sie das Zimmer verlassen wollte fiel ihr ein; „Warte hast du Samstag gesagt das geht nicht da hab ich schon was vor!" „Keine Wiederrede du kannst das sicher auch an einem anderen Tag wiederholen". Ermahnte sie ihre Mutter und Elisabeth verschwand durch die Tür.

_Gut, Mist, langweilig? Würd mich über eure Meinung freuen._


	2. Ein Ball

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OCs sind mein Eigentum._

Samstag

„Ach komm schon Adrian sie war doch nur ein Muggel". Versuchte Henry seinen Freund aufzuheitern, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht und er konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen warum dieser so deprimiert war weil ein Mädchen, das er bisher nur einmal getroffen hatte ihn versetzt hatte. „Komm jetzt wir müssen wieder zurück meine Mutter rastet sonst wieder aus wenn ich heute nicht pünktlich zurück bin und wir müssen dir noch einen Festumhang besorgen!" Erklärte der Franzose und zog seinen Freund weiter.

Die beiden jungen Männer schlenderten durch die Rue Durand und Adrians Laune schien sich ein wenig gebessert zu haben; „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Fest das deine Familie da gibt?" Fragte er als sie gerade die Schneiderei mit seinen neuen Sachen verließen. „Ach das, der übliche Auftakt der Ballsaison für die gehobene Gesellschaft jede Menge langweiliger alter Leute die ihre Kinder mit zerren damit diese sich auch langweilen müssen. Ich bin regelrecht froh, dass du schon angekommen bist da hab ich wenigstens jemanden mit dem ich mich unterhalten kann viele meiner Freunde sind immer noch unterwegs und der Rest ist kein so angenehmer Haufen".

Gähnte Henry als sie sich auf den Rückweg machten; „Aber immerhin werden auch ein paar Mädchen dabei sein vielleicht kann dich ja eine von ihnen von deinem Liebeskummer erlösen?" Scherzte er und Adrian konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Fragte Henry und sein Gast blickte auf seine Taschenuhr; „ Halb sieben warum?" „Nicht gut das Ganze geht in einer halben Stunde los oh Mann Mutter verwandelt mich noch in ein Schaf und dreht mich dann durch den Reißwolf". Antwortete Henry leicht panisch und disapparierte mit Adrian ohne Vorwarnung gleich direkt zurück in das Haus seiner Familie.

„Hey du warn mich das nächste Mal bitte vor!" Rief dieser mit einem leichten Grünton auf seinem Gesicht. „Keine Zeit für Beschwerden, mach dich fertig"; und er trat Adrian förmlich in das Gästezimmer um anschließend, durch den Korridor spurtend, das seine aufzusuchen. Keine zwanzig Minuten später humpelten die beiden in Richtung Festsaal an dessen Eingang schon Madam Lacroix wartete.

Die mollige Hexe war eine herzensgute Frau und hatte den Freund ihres Sohnes gleich in ihr übergroßes Herz geschlossen doch wenn sie eines nicht ausstehen konnte war es Unpünktlichkeit. Als die beiden vor ihr zu stehen kamen schimpfte sie leise; „Wo seid ihr denn gewesen die ersten Gäste sind schon da und ich hab euch doch ermahnt schnell zu machen!" „Perfektion hat ihren Preis"; Scherzte ihr Sohn und seine Mutter gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, „Au Mama". Spielte er den Beleidigten

„Entschuldigen sie Madam Lacroix es war meine Schuld ich hab ihn aufgehalten"; Fügte Adrian hinzu. „Ja ja ist schon gut, ich kann euch sowieso nicht lange böse sein aber jetzt seit zwei Kavaliere und geleitet eine Dame zum Fest". Adrian verbeugte sich vor ihr und sagte; „Avec plaisir madame Lacroix". Die beiden nahmen die Hexe in ihre Mitte und betraten den Festsaal der sich schon mit mehreren Gästen gefüllt hatte und ein Diener verkündete das Eintreffen der Hausherrin die die Beiden gleich von ihrer Pflicht entließ um ein paar Bekannte zu begrüßen. Henry und Adrian schlenderten durch den prachtvoll geschmückten Raum, hin und wieder ein Häppchen von den vorbeischwebenden Tabletts pickend und über irgendwelche Scherze lachend. Schließlich wurden alle zum Eröffnungstanz gebeten. Henrys Mutter und Vater walzten über das Parkett und bald folgten andere Gäste.

Am anderen Ende des Saals saß Elisabeth mit ein paar Freundinnen aus Beauxbatons und machte einen ziemlich zerknirschten Eindruck; „Ach komm schon nur wegen einem Muggel brauchst du doch nicht so deprimiert zu sein du findest sicher einen Besseren!" Versuchte Gabrielle Bettencourt sie aufzuheitern als Michelle Talerand an den Tisch zurückkehrte.

„Und ein paar Hingucker dabei?" Fragte Gabrielle ihre älteste Freundin. „Nicht wirklich die beiden Rosier Jungen aber lieber stürz ich mich vom Eifelturm, als das ich mich mit diesen Fanatikern abgebe. Da war noch Laurance Chevalier aber der ist ja mittlerweile verlobt"; Berichtete Michelle „Da geht der Frauenwelt wieder einer abhanden". Scherzte Gabrielle. „Wer noch ich glaub ich hab Henry kurz gehört aber nicht gesehen und da waren noch Gustav de Debussey und Maurice Durand". Na ja die Ausbeute war nie sehr groß". Seufzte Michelle schließlich und genehmigte sich ein Schlückchen.

„Und was habt hier seit Schulende so getrieben?" Fragte Elisabeth. „Ein paar Reisen". Erklärte Michelle während Gabrielle von ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin erzählte. „Ihr habt ein Glück ich muss mich mit irgendwelchen lästigen Freiern herumschlagen". Die beiden anderen Mädchen gingen nicht näher darauf ein da sie doch wussten dass es ein eher heikles Thema war.

Gerade war wieder ein Tanz zu Ende gegangen da kam Henry an den drei vorbei. „Hey Mädels wie geht's"; Fragte er und zog einen Stuhl herbei um sich zu ihnen zu setzten. „Soweit ganz gut nur unsere Elisabeth hat ein wenig Liebeskummer!" Meinte Gabrielle mit vielsagender Stimme. „Wie das war endlich einer dabei der dir gefallen hat und dich nicht wollte". Lachte er, erntete aber gleich einen finsteren Blick.

„Ach komm schon, das wird schon wieder tanz doch ein wenig und amüsier dich!" Sagte er heiter. „Wir haben schon alles versucht aber es hat nicht funktioniert!" Flüsterte Michelle ihm zu. „Na vielleicht hab ich da ein Gegenmittel wartet hier bin gleich wieder zurück!" Erklärte er sprang auf und verschwand wieder in der tanzenden Menge. „Was er wohl vor hat?" Wunderte sich Gabrielle und die drei wandten sich wieder ihrem vorherigen Gesprächsthema zu.

„Naja mein Vater meint halt, das da nichts Gutes auf uns zukommt die Ideen von diesem Briten sind sehr radikal auch wenn er das zu verschleiern versucht". Erläuterte Michelle ein paar Gerüchte die aus Großbritannien nach Frankreich gedrungen waren. Sie wollte gerade fortfahren als Henry zurückkehrte mit einem anderen Gast in seinem Alter.

„Oh also manchmal frag ich mich warum er mir nie so einen Gefallen erweist!" Pfiff Gabrielle beim Anblick des Fremden. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Michelle wissen. „Naja wenn ich einmal Liebeskummer hab möchte ich auch so ein Trostpflaster haben". Lachte sie und deutete in die Richtung der beiden näher kommenden, jungen Männer.

„Wow der sieht nicht schlecht aus!" Staunte letztere kurz bevor die beiden sie erreichten. „Hey Gabrielle, Michelle, Elisabeth darf ich euch meinen Freund Adrian vorstellen ich hab ihn im Sommer in Mexiko kennen gelernt". Erklärte er und Adrian wandte sich an die drei; „Angenehm freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Elisabeth hatte zunächst nicht reagiert blickte jedoch bei dem Klang der vertrauten Stimme auf; „Du! Aber ich dachte du bist ein Muggel!" Entfuhr es ihr und Adrian blickte sie verdutzt an bevor wieder das verschmitzte Lächeln vom letzten Mal auf seinem Gesicht erschien". „Dito und jetzt weiß ich wenigstens warum du mich versetzt hast!"

„Wie ihr kennt euch?" Fragten die drei anderen verdutzt. „Ja sie ist das Mädchen auf das ich heute am Place du foret gewartet habe". Erklärte Adrian seinem Freund. „Also wie wäre es wagen wir ein Tänzchen?" Fragte er Elisabeth und streckte ihr seine Hand hin; „Mit größtem Vergnügen". Und die Beiden ließen, nur mehr Augen füreinander, ihre drei Freunde stehen. „Und wieder zwei die sich gefunden haben". Sagte Gabrielle fröhlich bevor sie Henry ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche zerrte. Michelle sah den beiden Paaren hinterher und musste grinsen; „Ja, ja manche suchen ein Leben lang und bei anderen passt es vom ersten Moment an". Dann machte sie sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach einem Tanzpartner, denn selbst ist die Frau ja bekanntlich.

Madam Lacroix unterhielt sich gerade mit Katarina als ein sehr verliebt wirkendes Pärchen an ihnen vortanzte; „Na da schau her und sie haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht sie würde nie jemanden finden". Meinte die kleine Hexe und lächelte; „Wie meinen sie Madam?" „Na war das nicht gerade ihre Tochter sie hat mir einen sehr glücklichen Eindruck gemacht und ihr Tanzpartner nicht minder". Erklärte die Gastgeberin und deutete in die Richtung der besagten Personen.

Elisabeths Mutter war perplex. Ihre Tochter konnte diesen Jungen doch gerade erst kennen gelernt haben und doch schien es als wären die Beiden von vorne herein füreinander bestimmt gewesen. „Madam wer ist der junge Mann an der Seite meiner Tochter ich kann mich nicht entsinnen ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben?" „Ach das ist Adrian. Mein Sohn hat ihn auf seinen Reisen kennen gelernt ein sehr liebenswerter und kluger junger Mann ihre Tochter hat keine schlechte Wahl getroffen!" Versicherte Madam Lacroix ihr und als der Tanz vorüber war winkte sie die Beiden zu sich.

„Adrian darf ich dir die Mutter deiner reizenden Tanzpartnerin vorstellen Madam Katarina von Dunkel". Adrian machte eine knappe Verbeugung vor ihr; „Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen werte Dame". „ Danke angenehm". Sagte diese knapp und Adrian fragte; „Sind sie zufällig mit Orpheus von Dunkel verwandt?" „Ja er war mein Ehemann". „Es ist mir eine Ehre ihr Gatte war einer der mutigsten und größten Männer den unser Land je gesehen hat?" „Unser Land? Sind sie etwa auch aus dem Land der 8?" Fragte Katarina verwundert. Adrian nickte und die Frau musste lachen; „Siehst du Elisabeth so bekommt jede von uns was sie wollte".

_Gut, Mist, langweilig? Würd mich über eure Meinung freuen._


	3. Happy End?

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OCs sind mein Eigentum._

Abbreise:

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Fest vergangen und Adrian und Elisabeth spazierten an der Seine Promenade entlang. Beide schienen so glücklich wie noch nie doch er hatte sich vor diesem Tag gefürchtet. Schließlich wagte er endlich das Wort an seine Freundin zu richten; „ Elisabeth ich werde morgen abreisen". Fing er an und das Mädchen sah ihn entsetzt an; „Wie abreisen willst du sagen du verlässt mich!" Fragte sie perplex. „Nein, nein ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir kommen möchtest"; Und Adrian schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ich würde gerne aber was ist mit meiner Familie ich weiß nicht ob ich so einfach gehen könnte?" „Oh, das versteh ich natürlich, ich habe nur gedacht!" „Was hast du gedacht?" „Ach nichts komm gehen wir wieder zurück es wird schon kalt". Meinte er schließlich und die beiden kehrten um.

An der Haustür angekommen fragte sie; „Wirst du mir schreiben". Er nickte traurig und nach einem Kuss machte er sich auf zum Haus der Lacroix. In jener Nacht schlief Elisabeth unruhig und sollte schließlich mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen am nächsten Morgen in die Küche treten. Ihr uralter Onkel Gregor saß da und lies sich von den Hauselfen bedienen; „Meine Liebe was ist denn mit dir passiert du siehst ja schrecklich aus?" „Ach nichts war nur eine unruhige Nacht Onkelchen!" Erklärte sie und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Stirn. „So sieht das aber nicht aus hast du Sorgen wegen deines Freundes er hat mir nicht den Eindruck gemacht als wäre er so ein Hallodri!"

„Nein nein es ist nur so…"; und jetzt dämmerte es ihr so richtig und sie begann zu weinen; „Er reist heute ab und ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen". „Hat er dich nicht gefragt ob du mitkommen willst?" Fragte der alte Mann verwundert „Doch aber ich hab gesagt ich kann nicht wegen euch". „Also Elisabeth was machst du für Sachen so was sagt man doch nicht zur Liebe seines Lebens los rasch pack deine Koffer und hinterher."Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach gehen ohne es Mama zu sagen!" Warf Elisabeth ein. " Ich pass schon auf deine Mutter auf und es ist doch kein Abschied für immer". Versicherte ihr Gregor und obwohl zuerst erstaunt über die spontane Reaktion ihres Onkels eilte sie in ihr Zimmer und warf wahllos Kleidungsstücke in ihren Koffer, sich anschließend einen Reiseumhang über und eilte ein Wiedersehn rufend zur Haustür;

„Und schreib uns ja"; Rief Gregor ihr mahnend hinterher um sich anschließend wieder in seine Zeitung zu vertiefen. Sie apparierte direkt zum Haus der Lacroix doch einer der zahlreichen Hauselfen teilt ihr mit, dass der junge Gast bereits vor wenigen Minuten abgereist sei. „Nein bitte nicht!" Rief sie verzweifelt als gerade Madam Lacroix aus dem Haus kam; „Aber meine Liebe was ist denn mit dir?" Fragte die mollige Hexe das weinende Mädchen welches es kaum schaffte unter seinen Schluchzern zu erzählen. „Elisabeth wie konntest du nur du hast ihm wahrscheinlich das Herz gebrochen, als ob dein Onkel und deine Mutter nicht selbst auf sich aufpassen könnten". Schimpfte Madam Lacroix nahm sie aber gleich darauf an der Hand; „Komm er kann noch nicht weit sein er ist mit Henry zum Hauptpostamt gegangen".

Die beiden eilten die Rue de Durand hinab auf der Suche nach den beiden Freunden und erreichten ihr Ziel gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Adrian wollte bereits durch den Kamin schreiten; „Adrian warte!" Rief Elisabeth und er drehte sich erstaunt um. Als er sie sah machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit und als sie sich in seine Armee warf drückt er sie so fest an sich als wolle er sie niemals wieder loslassen. Die beiden sahen sich an und es folgte ein langer Kuss. „Hey ihr kommt noch zu spät zu Sergej wenn ihr so weiter macht!" Ermahnte sie Henry halbernst. Frau Lacroix verabschiedete die beiden mit etwas feuchten Augen und einer festen Umarmung bevor die beiden schließlich durch die grünen Flammen traten.

_Gut, Mist, langweilig? Würd mich über eure Meinung freuen._

_Ad. AuraJones danke für den Hinweis._


End file.
